gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Numbers
"This is the Royal Chateau country of France. The sky above, and all the grandeur below. Yours to experience, in a great ballooned adventure, or in a private limousine, one of the prizes at our table today. This is Hallow Castle on the River Thames in Windsor, England, an aristocrat's country estate. Everything, including a Rolls-Royce and a staff of nine, reserved for the private use of a winner, one of the prizes at our table today. Copenhagen, Denmark. The address - 38 Ostergade. The place for world-famous, world-class Birger Christensen furs. We'll send someone here to collect the dazzling full-length SAGA mink coat, one of the prizes at our table today! How about more?! It's all possible, right here on… Lucky Numbers! Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Trebek!" Lucky Numbers was Merrill Heatter's first attempt at a High Rollers revival, in this case revamping the set and format. Gameplay Two contestants competed in a game that was far more different than High Rollers. They faced a game board of six different numbers (4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10). Main Game Host Trebek read a question to both players and the first player to buzz-in with a correct answer earned control of the dice. But an incorrect answer gave control of the dice to his/her opponent. Five of the six lucky numbers had prizes attached to each one. The player in control rolled the dice in an attempt to light up one of those numbers and win the prize connected to it. If the contestant in control rolled a number in which the connected prize was already claimed by the opponent, he/she stole that prize from his/her opponent. After each roll, Alex read another question. The 7/Danger Zone The only bad roll in the game was always a seven. If at anytime that was rolled, the game went into the "Danger Zone". At which point, the winner of the question always had the option to either roll the dice himself/herself or pass the dice to his/her opponent. The strategy of playing or passing was very important, because if at any time a seven was rolled again, the player who rolled that lost the game. Wild Numbers 2, 3, 11, and 12 were not bad numbers although they were not shown on the board. They were referred to as "Wild Numbers". Each time a player rolled one of those numbers, he/she won $100 and a free roll. Win Number While five of the numbers had prizes, the one remaining number was dubbed the "Win Number". It was so called because the player who rolled that number automatically won the game. ---- The winner of each game won $250 and got to keep all the prizes credited to him/her. The first player to win two out of three games won the match, and went on to play the bonus game for $10,000. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winning contestant attempted to win $10,000 by lighting up all six numbers by rolling the dice. Each lit number was worth $500, but each time the number rolled was already lit, it added an additional $100 to the kitty. 2, 3, 11 and 12 were still wild; he/she could use it to light up any number and again pick up $500 unless it was the last number unlit (that number had to be rolled on a natural basis) making the wild numbers worth $100 again. Sevens were still bad, and would send the bonus into the Danger Zone, causing the contestant to receive the option to stop or play after each roll. Stopping the game kept the cash, but going on and rolling another 7 lost the money. If the winning payer could light up all six numbers, he/she won $10,000 in cash. luckyslate.jpg Rating Music "Bubble Gum" by Michael Camillo for Score Productions This theme was later used on the 1987–1988 version of High Rollers. Trivia Two pilots were made, and a lady named Vicki Young was a contestant on both. Debbie Sue Maffett was also the co-host for the disaster Shopper's Casino. Jeryl Thompson, a contestant on Pilot #1, was later a contestant on All Star Blitz and the 1987 Blockbusters. Inventor A spin-off from High Rollers by Merrill Heatter, loosely based on the casino game craps. Links [http://web.archive.org/web/20141221223056/http://thegameshowtemple.com/rulesheets/rollers/lucky.htm Rules for Lucky Numbers (1)] [http://www.geocities.ws/jay_anton/rulesreviews/numbers.html Rules for Lucky Numbers (2)] YouTube Videos Pilot #1 Pilot #2 Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Dice Category:Gambling Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:2 out of 3 match Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions